He Needs Her
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, SasuSaku] She rushes into the deep for him, and does not think twice about it. For him, she will not be weak.


_He Needs Her_

**A/N: - **I've finally decided to post something on my other favourite pair, SasuSaku. I hope you all like it, and if you don't, leave a suggestion or two in a review. Feel free to flame me, but please remember: - I too have a keyboard and a nasty vocabulary of my own. :-)

* * *

She protects him at every chance she has, from himself, and from others. She always has, and will continue to do so. For him, she will not be weak.

The first time was during the Chuunin Exams, the Forest of Death, where she swore to protect his unconscious body with her life. And Naruto's too, of course. But first, Sasuke, always Sasuke.

She remembers the heavenly feeling in her heart when he awoke, and the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized that this was not the boy she loved, this creature tattooed with waves of onyx. The creature asked a question that suggested it cared about her, but she was not to be fooled. She did not have to answer, for Zaku did. Snapshots of cruelty and crimson red followed, and even Inner Sakura was at a loss for words.

That day, she saved him with a hug that spoke of the simultaneous love and terror in her soul. She squeezed him with all of her might, whispering pleading words. Liquid gems dripped from the emerald of her eyes.

Slowly, she felt life and warmth return to him. He dropped to the forest floor in bewilderment, shaking and heaving. She steadied him with her hand as he convulsed, looking at his hands in disbelief. She watched over him until he calmed down and was himself again.

She doesn't recall him saying thank you afterwards.

She likes to imagine he thought it.

Sakura knows that doing this, trying to save him, always being there for him, probably won't change his feelings for her (if she's not careful, it might even be to her detriment) but she's damned if she doesn't do it anyway. It's a bit like knowing that you can't swim, and that the oyster at the bottom of the glassy ocean holds no pearl, but yet still braving raging waters. She rushes into the deep for him, and does not think twice about it.

She remembers the battle in the forest with Gaara, half boy, half demon. Arriving in a rush to find him sprawled out on a thick tree branch, barely conscious, the cursed seal marks etched all over his body. Watching the brave, over-confident Naruto practically cower before the monstrous Gaara; a frightening sight. Watching the Sand demon lunge with an outstretched arm towards Sasuke, murderous intent in his eyes. Hearing Pakkun whimper, and Naruto yell. Not hesitating to leap in front of Sasuke, right in the path of Gaara, kunai in hand, heart in throat, but determination and will firmly in her mind.

Being slammed effortlessly into a tree trunk, a sandy claw closing around her. Trying her best to disregard, the pain, knowing that she had done her part, for him, for them all. Slipping into the abyss as the battle raged on.

She remembers the fight with Aoi in the Tea Country. Watching Sasuke being flung unto the flimsy bridge, and rushing towards him immediately. Clasping his already cold hand. The sharp _zing _of the Raijin sword as it cut the rope. Free-falling head-first into the tumultuous waters and jagged rocks. Clinging tightly to his hand, the only thing that seemed real.

Absolute anxiety. Sheer terror. An agonizing urge to scream. She overcame all of these things to grab Sasuke about the waist and apply what she was best known for; chakra control. She somehow righted herself, concentrated the blue energy into her hands and feet and managed to grab hold of a rock on the wall of the cliff, saving them both.

It's times like these when she feels good about herself, and can be assured that she is not a burden.

She is aware that he refuses her help whenever possible. At the end of the Second Exam in the Chuunin Selection, at the Tower, she would have been happy to keep on supporting him. So happy…

Undaunted by this, she shall go on trying to protect him when she can, save him at all costs, just as he has done for her, countless times. The reason is simple. She loves him, and she needs him.

And unbeknownst to them both, he needs her too.

_**END.**_


End file.
